flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Decisive Battle with Earthworm
Decisive Battle with Earthworm / ミズウォルム決戦イベント is an Urgent Mission that takes place alongside Events. Players would take their teams to go deep into the ground to stop the earthworms from attacking the source of power for World Flowers. Your progress lets you earn rewards, and all players' collective progress gets rewards for every player at the end of the mssion. The mission lasts for about two weeks. This mission was first held on July 22, 2019. How to Play Areas and Stages The event is composed of eight areas / エリア composed of multiple stages / ステージ. The week only lets go through areas one through four. Deeper areas are more difficult. The final stage in an area has a boss stage. All other stages are randomly chosen from one of these types. *A stage with enemies and chests *A stage with more than the usual number of chests *A stage that heals flower knights *A stage that fills the Light Gauge Breakthrough Rewards If even one party reaches the goal in a stage, you are awarded with breakthrough rewards / 突破報酬 which appear in your Present Box. You can only earn the breakthrough rewards once per stage. Be warned that Normal and Hard difficulties share the breakthrough rewards, so if you earned the rewards in one difficulty already, you can't earn again just by switching the difficulty. Normal and Hard The mission is split into two difficulties: Normal / ノーマル and Hard / ハード. Similarities: *The breakthrough rewards are the same *While advancing / 進撃, you cannot change the difficulty *You can change the difficulty after being annihilated / 全滅 or evacuating / 撤退 *After annihilation or evacuating, your consecutive successful advances / 進撃連続成功回数 and stage clear point multiplier / ステージクリアポイント倍率 get reset Differences: *Hard has more difficult battles *Hard has better rewards in chests Going Around Stages When you complete all stages in an area, you can challenge the area again. You can do this to boost your stage clear point multiplier / ステージクリアポイント倍率. Right before a boss stage, you get the option to either challenge the boss or go back to the first stage of the area. Going back might be a good idea if you World Flower Protection is low. Evacuation vs Retreat Evacuation / 撤退 is the option to give up an area you are progressing through. If you evacuate, the World Flower Protection and stage clear point multiplier get reset. Retreat / 退却 temporarily suspends your progress on whatever stage you are playing on. If you retreat, the World Flower Protection goes back to whatever it was when you had started the stage. The stage and stage clear point multiplier will remain the same. World Flower Protection World Flower Protection (WFP) / 世界花の加護 is a collective HP bar for your entire set. Every character in your set contributes 5% of their current percentage of HP to this. This means you will start out with 100% WFP if you have a full set of 20 characters (20 characters * 5% = 100% WFP). If you start out with fewer than 20 characters, you will start with under 100% WFP. Keep in mind that when advancing through stages, your WPF is retained. Lossage The WPF goes down when flower knights take damage. The damage a character takes in relation to their max HP is taken off of their 5% WPF contribution. Simply put, a character contributes 5% of the WPF, so getting hurt can reduce 5% all the way down to 0%. If a character gets to zero HP, then they will revive after advancing. However, the WPF will then be split across all characters in the set. For example, if you have a set of 20 characters, 10 characters got to zero HP, and the other 10 are at max HP, then the WPF will be at 50%. When you advance, all 20 characters will be at 50% HP. For example, if you had 50% WPF from the previous stage, but then removed 10 characters from the set before advancing, the WPF would still be 50% and each character would constitute 5% of the WPF, so all 10 characters would be at max HP. Be aware that if you remove characters from your set, and the 5% contribution of each flower knight is less than the WPF you started with, the WPF will be reduced to however much the flower knights can contribute. For example, if you start with 100% WPF, but change your composition from having 20 characters to only five, then the WPF will be reduced to 25% because the five characters contributing 5% of their max HP can only get to 25%. Healing Healing flower knights will restore WPF. However, healing a flower knight above their max HP will have no effect. This means that characters with the Healing Boost Promotion Ability cannot contribute more than 5% WPF even if the character has over 100% HP. That said, if a character with Healing Boost has over 100% HP and stays over their max HP after taking damage, the WPF will not decrease because the character's HP never went below 100%. Also keep in mind that you can't heal the WPF more than 5% times the number of characters in your set. For example, if you start a stage with 15 characters with 60% WPF, no matter how much healing you manage, you can only get up to 75% WPF. Annihilation When WPF reaches 0%, you'll be rejected from the stage you were advancing on. You'll get the choice to retry or be annihilated. If you retry, you'll start back on the stage you failed on, and your WPF will revert back to what it was before you started the stage. If you choose annihilation, your stage clear point multiplier and WPF get reset. The advancement you've done on an area gets reset, so you'll have to re-challenge an area from stage one. Clear Points The higher the number of consecutive successful advances / 進撃連続成功回数, the higher your stage clear point multiplier / ステージクリアポイント倍率 becomes. In order to achieve a large amount of Clear Points before the event ends, maintaining a high multiplier while grinding stages is absolutely necessary. Rewards Cumulative Rewards / 累計クリアポイント報酬 are distributed immediately upon accumulating a certain number of Clear Points. Everyone's Rewards / 全体報酬 refer to the collective point total reached by all players, and will be distributed after the event ends. Cumulative Rewards Everyone's Rewards Wares Translation Notes The basis behind this event's main enemy is Midgardsormr. Midgardsormr has multiple transliterations and translations in Japanese including ミドガルズオルム, ミズガルズの大蛇, ミッドガルド大蛇, ミッドガルド蛇, 世界蛇. The "Mid" part of Midgardsormr is transliterated as ミド (mido), ミッド (middo), or ミズ (mizu) because "d" and "z" can be misheard as the same sound in Japanese. The main enemy in this event is ミズウォルム. The latter half of its name, ミズウォルム, resembles the latter half of the transliteration written as ミドガルズオルム. Keeping in mind that ミド and ミズ are interchangeable, it's possible that FKG's ミズウォルム is based on the transliteration of ミズガルズオルム. Although Midgardsormr was a sea serpent, FKG's version is a bunch of earthworms. This could be seen as a pun because ミズウォルム is considered to be an earthworm-type (ミミズ型 / mimizu-gata) of pest. In the same vein as this pun, the latter half of the name, ミズウォルム can be read as ウォーム meaning "worm". Another potential pun on it's name is how these pests where digging under the 水回廊 / mizu kairou / corridor of water which surrounds Lily Wood. In that sense, ミズウォルム / mizuuorumu could be interpreted as water-worm. It's hard to say if this is a stretch because there are species of parasitic worms that live in the water. For example, hairworms take control of the mind of insects that unknowingly ingest the worms' eggs. (Warning: Looking into that stuff is not for the faint of heart). In light of all the background behind the Japanese name, FKG's ミズウォルム was referred to using a couple names including Water Worm, Earthworm, Mizu Worm, Midgardsormr, etc. (Eventually, the Wikia will stick with one name). Category:Mission Category:Interface